


Too Much of You is Never Enough

by FolleseGaskarth



Series: Tearing Up at the Seams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, All Human AU, Anal Sex, College, College Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three weeks of way too much schoolwork, classes, and stress, Dean decides to go visit his boyfriend, Cas, with only one objective in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much of You is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to "Oh God, I'm Sick of Sleeping Alone" as requested by [ Renasy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renasy/pseuds/Renasy) ^-^ I'd love to thank them, and all the rest of you for making "Oh God, I'm Sick of Sleeping Alone" my second most viewed work, and the overall most "kudoed". I know it's not anything that amazing compared to other people but it's a wonderful thing to see, I never imagined anyone would ever pay attention to my work and it's great to see that someone loved it so much to want a sequel. So, without any further ado, here we are...

It was no sooner than he had opened his eyes than they lit up with joy. He'd remembered that he'd been waiting all Friday night to say "Fuck it" to his homework and go visit his boyfriend. It was just too bad he had to wait until later to go over, given the fact that they both had at least one more paper to finish and they knew that no work would get done in each other's presence. But finally, at around seven in the evening, after finishing all homework and eating and all such things, Dean was ready to go to Cas's.

He made sure to dress himself in that black and blue plaid shirt that Cas said looked "so amazingly good" on him and those dark blue skinny jeans that "really outlined his ass". He fluffed up his hair, making it messy but not too messy, just tussled and ready to become sex hair. He slipped into a casual pair of Vans, grabbed his phone and car keys, and headed out to Cas's.

He arrived and opened the unlocked door, finding Cas in front of his computer, somewhat tired eyes staring away at a screen that most likely held an essay, and a can of Monster somewhere on the desk. He didn't bother speaking and instead made his way over to Cas, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Cas looked up at him, his head tilting back so that Dean was upside-down in his view and vice-versa. Dean smiled lovingly as he saw the tired look fade from Cas's eyes as they fell on his boyfriend. Something in his stomach fluttered as he realized that he had such an effect on Cas.

They kissed softly, briefly as they smiled into the kiss. Dean realized that he could taste the fizzy, indescribable taste of the Monster that was outlining Cas's lips and kissed with a little more intent. Cas then grabbed Dean's head and kept his lips on his own for a little while longer. They kissed innocently, just plush lips and sparks everywhere after three weeks of not seeing each other.

"I missed you so much, babe." Castiel murmured somewhere in between the kiss.  
"You too." Dean responded as he closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling of Cas's lips.

They stayed like that for a while before Cas pulled away, saving his nearly finished essay and devoting his full attention to his boyfriend. Castiel was about to speak before Dean grabbed him by the face and kissed him once more, relishing the feeling of being able to drag his tongue along Cas's lips and ask for merciful entrance into that wonderfully warm mouth. Castiel opened up happily and kissed him passionately, deeply affected by the obvious need of Dean. He grabbed onto that gorgeous shirt of Dean's, one hand clamping a handful of fabric and the other slipping into his jeans' back pocket, just feeling that glorious, perky ass of Dean's. Dean, meanwhile, hooked one hand in the belt loop of Cas's black skinny jeans while the other bunched up the thin, black fabric of his t-shirt.

He wondered once again how he ever fell for Cas. Punk, sarcastic, I-hate-everyone Cas. But apparently, he didn't hate Dean. In fact, he loved Dean. Thrived on having him around and couldn't imagine a life without him. Cas never told Dean this much, even after over a year together, but Dean could've very well figured. He had learned to read the infinitesimal changes in Cas's features that most people always disregarded as neutrality but Dean knew each one and the whole new expression that they indicated. He knew that Cas looked at him with love and kindness and he felt special for that because Cas never opened up to anyone. But Dean had somehow been able to overcome that and as his lips collided with Castiel's, he was so happy he had been the one for Cas. He was ecstatic that this dark, complicated, extremely hot guy had taken an interest in him because, honestly? He couldn't imagine a life without Cas either.  
They pulled away after a few minutes, just leaning their foreheads on one another and staring into their eyes. Cas chuckled and Dean gave him a puzzled look.

"Nothing," Cas said, interpreting Dean's actions. "You're just really cute when you're horny." Dean rolled his eyes and pushed his boyfriend away while laughing.  
"You're an asshole, Cas."  
"Yeah, but I'm your asshole." He said while wrapping an arm around Dean's waist and leaning down to kiss him.  
"Fair enough." Dean said quietly as they pulled away. Suddenly, Cas playfully tossed him down into the bed, where they curled up together and just stared at the ceiling.  
"I love you so much, Cas." Dean whispered after a while. Cas kissed his forehead.  
"I love you too, babe."  
"You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Cas smiled.  
"Ditto. But now you're getting too sentimental for me, Winchester." Dean chuckled.  
"Would you rather just skip to us fucking?" He asked seductively, leaning his head up on his hand so that his lips were just inches away from Cas's. Cas's eyes went wide.  
"You know I love it when you're so direct in bed." He muttered before smashing his lips against Dean's.  
"That's why I do it, angel." He said, climbing on top of Cas and snaking his way down to kiss his neck.  
"Oh, shit." Cas muttered as Dean's tongue flicked at a sensitive spot under his ear.

He slowly took his earlobe into his mouth, allowing it to be sucked and bitten slightly. Cas took sharp inhales and grabbed on tightly to Dean's hips. He moved over to the other side and did the same, allowing his hips to gyrate against Cas's somewhere along the line.

"Gonna fuck me well, baby?" He asked as he let go of Cas's other earlobe, his hot breath fanning out over his ear.  
"Fuck," Cas breathed, thrusting his hips up harder. "Of course, babe."  
"Good," He said while kissing him once more. "I want it. I need it."

Cas slowly brought his hands up to unbutton Dean's shirt. His fingers moved expertly as they undid every button until he was finally able to pull the shirt off of Dean, their lips never disconnecting. He tossed it to the side and allowed his hand to run up and pinch one of his nipples. Dean moaned into his mouth; it was a high-pitched whine of sorts and only served to harden Cas's growing erection. Dean grew impatient, tugging at the hem of Cas's shirt and pulling it up. Cas got the hint and sat up, pulling his shirt off of his back and throwing it aside. He wasted no time is smashing their lips back together again.

Now that they were sitting, Dean realized that he could grind into Cas's lap with more speed and power. He grabbed onto Cas's hair, allowing himself to cave his back inwards with every thrust, an action he knew Cas loved because he could feel Dean's slender figure underneath his fingers as he held him by the waist. One hand caressed the bare, soft, smooth curve of his back while the other massaged his ass through his jeans, pushing it forward and towards himself. Cas eventually flipped them, turning Dean around and throwing him down on the bed as he climbed on top of him, his slender, yet built figure towering on top of his laying body. Dean drank in the sight before him. He was getting impossibly harder just from the sight of Cas's smooth hips emerging from those low-slung, black jeans. He ran his hands up to caress Cas's body lovingly but didn't get to stay at it for much longer before Cas's mouth was connecting to his again.  
Dean bucked up his hips, eager for friction of some sort, as he tried to unbutton Cas's jeans. He was able to clumsily undo the button and began palming Cas through the material. Cas broke the kiss and groaned into his mouth, his cock twitching with the intense new attention. He could only think of reciprocating the action and so he made his way down to Dean's jeans' button and lifted up his hips, effectively slipping them off and tossing them aside before clutching at his boner.

"Please, baby." Dean panted and writhed, allowing his words to be punctuated by high-pitched moans. He was so filthy, so slutty, and so needy. And it was all for Cas. The fact that Cas knew this only turned him on even more.  
"What is it you want, babe?"  
"Need you-need you to-oh... fuck me, angel." He breathed out in a moan.  
"Mmm, want me to fuck you nice and hard? Like it when I'm inside you?" He asked in whispers as he peppered kisses all along Dean's neck.  
"Yes, angel. Please." He begged as the pressure of his hand on Cas's underwear increased.

Cas pulled back suddenly, causing a whine to leave Dean's lips, as he drank in the sight of a slender little figure with half-wet boxers underneath him. Cas snaked his way down Dean's body, trailing kisses along his smooth, hard stomach. He licked along his hipbones, causing Dean to squirm in his place. His teeth caught the hem of his underwear and he used his hand to help him pull them down. He teased Dean, kissing all around his painfully erect cock but not touching it at all. Dean continued to writhe and squirm, aching for friction he didn't receive until he actually grabbed Cas's head with his hands and forced it into his cock. Cas chuckled before swallowing him down.

Dean made some sort of inhumane noise the second he felt that wet, tight heat envelop him. He bucked up, only to be put down by Cas's controlling hands. His little mewls and noises had Cas rutting against the mattress, also dying for some action but currently just focused on getting more and more of the same sounds out of Dean. He licked stripes up and down the underside of his shaft whenever he wasn't swallowing him down completely. He teased little licks and curls of his tongue even as he was bobbing up and down and left little kisses on the slit.

But Dean's favorite part was when Cas pulled off, not only because he knew what was coming next, but because of those goddamned lips. So plush and pink and filthy. He loved the way they shone with spit and precum and how they felt even better against his own. He quickly pulled Cas back to him, demanding that he kiss him furiously with those puffy, swollen, almost red lips as Dean slipped his hand underneath Cas's boxers to grip and grab at his perfectly round ass. He then pulled the boxers aside and panted into Cas's mouth, a couple of 'fuck me's being the only thing he could properly articulate.

Cas quickly reached over and fumbled for the bottle of lube he kept underneath his underwear; it took much longer than he expected considering they couldn't keep their lips off of each other. After all this time, he had eventually mastered the art of applying lube to his fingers while simultaneously kissing Dean. They never broke until Cas lined up one finger to his entrance and slowly pushed in.

"The fuck?" He mumbled as his entire finger slid in with ease. Dean brought a thumb up to his mouth and bit on it, that innocent, blushing schoolboy expression written plainly on his face. Realization hit Cas. "You did not."  
"What?" Dean asked innocently as Cas slid in another finger easily. "You still had to finish reading a chapter and I was bored."  
"So you opened yourself up for me?" Dean nodded in fake shyness. Cas leaned his head against his shoulder as he slipped in a third finger, marveling at Dean's work and exhaling shakily. "Goddamn, I have the best boyfriend ever." He said, kissing underneath Dean's ear.  
"Yes, you do. Now reward him by fucking him mercilessly." Dean demanded.  
"Fuck, I love it when you talk like that." Cas breathed out before retreating his fingers and lining up against Dean.  
"Wait." Dean pleaded as he got up and suddenly turned around until he was on all fours, the crook of his ass pressed against Cas's erected shaft.  
"Oh, fuck." He said, drawing out the syllable as he grabbed onto Dean's hips, his uncontrollable breath making it clear just how much he enjoyed seeing Dean like this.

Dean looked back, tossing his signature flirty look at Cas and wiggling his ass slightly, inviting him to be sheathed inside of him. Cas lined up behind him, pressing the flush, full tip of his cock against Dean's hole and pushed in. Dean pushed back against him until his ass rested in the crook of Cas's crotch. Cas leaned down and rained kisses all over his back.

"So beautiful, baby. So tight." He breathed. But Dean wasn't having any of the foreplay; he pulled off, almost to the tip, and then rammed back onto him. "Fuck!" Cas cried out at the intense friction.  
"Stop teasing me," Dean warned, looking back at him. "Fuck me now."

And Cas didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed on firmly to Dean's hips and pumped into him. One hand trailed up to grab his hair and pull his head back as Dean now directed his screams at the wall instead of the pillow. The hand on his hip smoothed up and down his tanned, freckled skin and mapped the outline of his figure. Cas focused on this instead of the way Dean felt around his dick to try and stave his orgasm. It'd been so long and he just wanted to ride it out for a little longer. Dean's hands gripped the sheets tightly as he recklessly moaned out,

"Touch me, angel."

Cas moaned at his words as he let his head go and moved his hand to wrap around his warm, hard length. Dean bucked forward into every thrust of his hand and backwards to catch every thrust of Cas's hips. He was achingly close, especially after weeks of being untouched by one another. They began to let out each other's names, slipped in alongside their moans.

"F-fuck, angel," Dean breathed. "I'm getting so close. Harder!" He begged.

Cas threw his head back and moaned as his hand and hips sped up, his other hand gripping onto Dean even harder. Dean's hands were practically ripping holes into the sheets as Cas found his sweet spot and angled his thrusts in that very direction. The octave of his voice rose as his precum began to spill forth faster. It took just a few more seconds before his orgasm hit and then Cas came as a direct reaction. He pumped them through their orgasm and then pulled out of Dean, the latter man making an unintentional, small whine at the loss of contact.

Cas collapsed next to Dean who gave absolutely no fucks about the fact that his stomach was now covered in his own cum; not to mention that his hole and backside were covered in Cas's. He turned over and lazily kissed Cas as they tried to restore their breathing to normal. Cas moved to lay one hand over Dean's waist and pulled away when he felt the stickiness. He laughed at a sleepy Dean as Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"Look at you all messy." He teased.  
"It's your fault."  
"Yeah, sure, Mr. Fuck-Me-Doggy-Style."  
"Cas!" He whined in that all too familiar way.  
"I swear, it's like you're two different people." He muttered with a smile before going to grab a moist face-towel to clean up his boyfriend. He then climbed back into bed next to Dean.  
"That was amazing, angel." Dean sighed into a slow, lazy kiss. Cas trailed a hand up and down his side.  
"Yeah, it was. Thanks for coming over." He smirked.  
"And thank _you_ for keeping _your_ promise." He smiled.  
"So, did I succeed in 'fucking you really well'?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and that trademark cocky smile.  
"Shut up." Dean teased, rolling his eyes as he pressed his lips against Cas's.


End file.
